The Shadow
by Jung Minrin
Summary: Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika menyadari sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Itu adalah dirinya. "A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"/ A DBSK Fiction :) / DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

by

**Jung Minrin ( reddsky_10)**

**Yunho || Changmin || Jaejoong || Yoochun || Junsu**

**Length : Series || Rating : PG || Genre : Family, Friendship, Sad, Fantasy**

Thanks to YunhoWorldIndo for sharing the pic of Yunho. It's so awesome :)

* * *

_"Aku ingin kalian semua enyah dari muka bumi!"_

_Dan Yunho meneriakkannya, tepat ketika bintang jatuh melintas._

* * *

"Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Junsu telah menyatakan untuk keluar dari DBSK dan SM Entertainment. Bagaimana pendapat Anda, Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho sama sekali tidak merespons pertanyaan yang tetap dilontarkan oleh Netizen kepadanya. Sebaliknya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya, menerobos sekumpulan netizen yang mengerumuninya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar memang memudahkan segalanya. Ia mudah bebas dari perangkap para netizen dan segera memasuki mobil jemputan dari SM Entertainment.

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang, menyandarkan punggungnya yang lebar pada sandaran jok mobil. Matanya terpejam, mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Anda ingin kemana hari ini, Yunho-ssi?" tanya supir pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam, tak memberi respons apapun.

Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal.

_Bawa aku pergi sejauh mungkin_.

* * *

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya meremas selembar kertas―entah berisi apa―untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Oke, Changmin memang mendapat julukan evil maknae, tapi ia tidak suka melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna, misalnya membanting barang atau marah-marah pada orang lain. Ia berusaha menekan seluruh kekesalannya hingga ke dasar, sehingga tak meletup-letup lagi.

"Aish, bocah itu kemana pula?" gerutu Manager Hyung yang sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam dorm DBSK, sambil menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Wajahnya nampak begitu cemas.

Changmin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Manager Hyung. "Hyung," panggil Changmin lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Manager Hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Changmin lekat-lekat. Ia segera menurunkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Ada apa, Min?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tak perlu mencari Yunho Hyung. Sepertinya, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, Hyung," jelas Changmin.

Manager Hyung mengernyit. "Tapi ini..."

"Gwaenchana, Hyung," potong Changmin. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucap Changmin meyakinkan, meski suaranya sedikit bergetar. Ia tersenyum manis.

Manager Hyung semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Changmin, membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Kau yakin, Shim Changmin?" tanya Manager Hyung cemas.

Changmin mengangguk pelan, sambil senantiasa tersenyum. "Lebih baik, Hyung kembali ke kantor saja. Orang-orang disana pasti lebih membutuhkan Hyung," usul Changmin.

Manager Hyung nampak masih meragukan Changmin.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Yunho Hyung," Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "kami pasti akan baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi, Changmin tersenyum.

Manager Hyung mendesah berat. Ia tahu betul bahwa Changmin memang keras kepala, meski nada bicaranya terkesan tidak sedang ngotot. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada Changmin. "Arrasseo. Aku pergi dulu, Min," ucapnya. "Kalau ada sesuatu, cepat hubungi aku, ne?"

"Pasti, Hyung." Changmin mengangguk.

Manager Hyung sempat menepuk pundak Changmin dan berbisik, "Kadang, hal-hal berat menimpa orang-orang berhati besar," sebelum ia pergi.

Dan Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Manager Hyung telah pergi meninggalkan Changmin di dalam dorm seorang diri.

Changmin merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Sepertinya, semuanya tak akan baik-baik saja.

Karena detik berikutnya, tubuh Changmin merosot di atas lantai. Matanya meneteskan setitik air mata.

_Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja._

_Semuanya telah berubah._

* * *

Yunho menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, selagi ia masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup. Mata musangnya memandang ke sekeliling. Dilihatnya hamparan pasir putih yang indah dan debur ombak yang menghantam tepian pantai.

Ya, Yunho sedang berada di pantai. Tapi, ia tidak tahu, pantai apa itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Yunho hanya memejamkan matanya.

Tidak, ia tidak tertidur. Hanya ingin merilekskan tubuh dan pikiran.

Tapi yah, setidaknya, Yunho merasa senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan supirnya hari ini. Suatu pemandangan indah yang menenangkan.

Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini.

_Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada kami?_

_Kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami?_

_Kenapa...?_

_Kenapa...?_

_Kenapa...?_

Sungguh, Yunho tak habis pikir, dengan kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Ketiga rekannya memutuskan untuk keluar dari DBSK dan SM Entertainment.

Belum lagi, sama sekali tidak ada pembicaraan tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

Semuanya datang tiba-tiba. Seperti tsunami yang menghantam daratan dengan cepat dan tak terduga.

Dan berita itu muncul dengan cepat dan menghancurkan perasaannya.

Sungguh miris.

Apakah tahun-tahun ini sama sekali tak berarti bagi mereka?

Apakah segala perjuangan mereka yang menjadikan DBSK tegak berdiri sebagai King of K-Pop itu hanya kesia-siaan belaka?

Tak tahukah mereka, bahwa Yunho berani bersumpah pada langit bahwa ia telah menyimpan dan membalut rapi setiap kenangan indah diantara mereka berlima? Tak tahukah?

Yunho merasa dirinya sama sekali tak berarti. Ia adalah leader yang gagal bagi keempat member lainnya.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya, sehingga duduk bersimpuh di atas hamparan pasir putih. Kepalanya terdongak. Kedua mata musangnya menatap ke arah hamparan langit berwarna kemerahan.

Merah.

Cassiopeia.

BigEast.

Tidak adakah artinya itu semua?

Tiba-tiba, Yunho menitikan air matanya.

Persetan dengan setiap orang yang menganggapnya sebagai namja yang menyedihkan.

Bagi Yunho, semua kejadian yang menimpanya ini lebih buruk dari menyedihkan.

Yunho merasa hancur sekarang.

* * *

Alarm jam tangan Changmin berbunyi memenuhi dorm.

Dengan enggan, Changmin pun membuka matanya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa, '_Semoga apapun yang telah kualami tadi hanyalah mimpi._'

Changmin mengusap wajahnya yang kusut. Ia pun berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi, berniat membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan di cermin kamar mandi.

'_Tenang, Shim Changmin. Itu semua hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi_.' Dalam hati, Changmin terus merapalkan kalimat itu.

Changmin membasuh wajahnya dengan air keran. Segar rasanya dan wajahnya tidak seburuk tadi, meski gurat-gurat kelelahan masih tercetak di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan mimpinya ketika tertidur tadi. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas setiap detail dalam mimpinya. Tentang masa kecilnya yang indah. Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang bintang terkenal. Perjuangannya selama mengikuti training di SM Entertainment. Debutnya bersama DBSK. Dan segala gemerlap dunia selebritas yang mengelilingi hidupnya saat ini.

Hingga akhirnya, bunyi alarm jamnya yang membangunkan Changmin dari mimpi indahnya.

Changmin tersenyum ke arah pantulan wajahnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja dan akan selalu begitu," ucapnya mantap pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

DRRT~ DRRT~

Changmin merasa ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar beberapa kali. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Changmin segera merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama Yunho Hyung di layar ponselnya dan ia segera menekan tombol 'Answer'.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Min, kau masih di dorm?_'

"Ne, Hyung," balas Changmin. "Waeyo?" tanya Changmin heran.

"_Aniyo. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?_"

"Ne. Aku baru saja istirahat," jelas Changmin.

"_Baguslah. Lebih baik, kau berada di dorm sampai pemberitahuan dari kantor atau Manager Hyung._" Yunho menarik nafas di seberang sana. "_Mian, kalau aku tak bisa pulang malam ini, Min. Aku harus menenangkan diriku._"

Changmin mengernyit. "Menenangkan diri?"

Yunho mendesah berat. "_Ne, Min. Aku tahu, ini semua berat bagi kita berdua," _Yunho kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_tapi aku rasa, kita butuh waktu sendiri-sendiri saat ini. Bukannya aku ingin lepas dari tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang leader. Hanya saja,"_

Changmin tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Yunho. '_Apakah itu tadi bukan mimpi? Kepergian ketiga Hyung itu adalah kenyataan?_' Detik-detik selanjutnya, Changmin tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Yunho. Pikirannya telah melayang-layang.

Lagi-lagi, tubuhnya merosot di atas lantai.

'_Itu semua bukan mimpi. Dan semua tidak baik-baik saja._'

* * *

PIP!

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Changmin. Yunho menyadari bahwa dongsaeng-nya itu tak merespons ucapannya. Mungkin, Changmin kembali terguncang atas kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Yah, setidaknya, bagi Yunho itu akan jauh lebih baik, dibandingkan menyaksikan Changmin yang bersikap seolah-olah ia tegar menghadapi semua ini, padahal hatinya seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang.

Yunho kembali menatap ke arah langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Malam itu, langit ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang. Hamparan bintang yang menghiasi langit seolah mengejeknya.

_Kau hanya seorang diri, Jung Yunho!_

Ah, Yunho pasti sudah gila. Merasa bahwa bintang-bintang itu mengejeknya, bahkan meneriakinya. Sama sekali tidak logis, bukan?

"Memangnya, kenapa kalau aku seorang diri, hah?!" Dan kini, Yunho malah meneriaki bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

Imajinasi Yunho semakin liar saja. Seperti ada suara yang membalasnya. _Kau ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kau percaya, Jung! Sungguh menyedihkan!_

_Sungguh menyedihkan!_

Yunho semakin geram. "Dengar, ya? Aku tak butuh siapapun!" seru Yunho sombong. "Aku ingin kalian semua enyah dari muka bumi!"

Dan Yunho meneriakkannya, tepat ketika bintang jatuh melintas.

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tak nyenyak dengan perasaan yang kacau. Tidurnya semalam hanya diganggu oleh pikiran-pikiran tentang kenyataan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Changmin memutuskan segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya, mengharap kejernihan pikirannya.

Namun, sebelum Changmin sempat melangkah ke kamar mandi, ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Tulisan 'Manager Hyung' tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia pun segera memencet tombol 'Answer' dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Yoboseyo, Hyung?"

"_Changmin!_" Manager Hyung seperti tercekat, ketakutan, atau semacamnya.

Changmin mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

"_Yunho. Jung Yunho_."

Changmin semaki tak mengerti. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah. "Ada apa dengan Yunho Hyung?" tanya Changmin penasaran. ia khawatir, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hyung-nya itu.

"_Yunho_..."

"Mwo?!"

Dan Changmin merasa seolah Tuhan sedang mempermainkan takdirnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Dee lagi seneng banget bikin fic DBSK :'D

Sebelumnya emang udah sering, tapi genre-nya romance. Kalo yang ini, genre-nya lebih ke Family dan Friendship.

Semoga kalian suka :)

Love,

Jung Minrin

P.S. Nggak bosen-bosennya ngingetin, Always keep the faith to all Cassiopeia and BigEast :')


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

by

**Jung Minrin ( reddsky_10)**

**Yunho || Changmin || Jaejoong || Yoochun || Junsu**

**Length : Series || Rating : PG || Genre : Family, Friendship, Sad, Fantasy**

Thanks to YunhoWorldIndo for sharing the pic of Yunho. It's so awesome :)

Big thanks to Hafni Adinda for supporting me to write this fic. Thanks, Cassie :'D

.

_Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika menyadari sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang._

_Itu adalah dirinya._

_"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

* * *

Namja tampan bermata musang itu merasakan cahaya yang menyinari wajahnya. Merasa silau, ia pun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Ah, benar juga. Sudah pagi, rupanya.

"Nggh..." Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu melenguh pelan, lantas segera mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan kekarnya terangkat ke atas, mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya secara perlahan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Aigo, aku masih di pantai?" gumam Yunho, setengah terkejut, seolah baru saja tersadar. Ia pun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kusut. Rasa kantuk masih menderanya. Jujur saja, ia masih ingin kembali tidur―atau kalau perlu tidur selamanya tanpa perlu terbangun dan menghadapi kenyataan.

Oh, tidak!

Itu bukanlah jiwa seorang Jung!

Sejujurnya, Yunho bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah. Dan ini sudah terlalu jauh bagi seorang Jung Yunho untuk menyerah. Perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun selama ini tak boleh hancur begitu saja, hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

Jika Yunho, seorang leader saja menyerah, lantas bagaimana dengan Changmin? Bagaimanapun juga, sedikit banyak, Changmin juga bergantung padanya.

Jika Yunho menyerah, bagaimana nasib nama Dong Bang Shin Ki?

Jika Yunho menyerah, bagaimana nasib para Cassiopeia dan BigEast?

Oh, mengingat Cassiopeia dan BigEast membuat hati Yunho tersayat lagi. Namun baginya, kini, hanya Cassiopeia dan BigEast-lah yang menjadi salah satu alasan terkuatnya untuk tetap berdiri bersama Changmin di atas panggung atas nama DBSK, TVXQ, atau Tohoshinki.

Well, bagi Yunho, lebih baik hanya 2 member atau tidak sama sekali.

"Changmin!" Tiba-tiba, Yunho pun teringat akan dongsaeng-nya itu. Ia pun merogoh saku celana panjangnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setidaknya, ia harus menghubungi Changmin lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat dongsaeng-nya itu khawatir, meskipun semalam ia telah menghubungi Changmin.

Yunho hanya ingin memberitahukan pada Changmin bahwa Yunho sudah siap. Meski, ia masih sedikit terguncang atas berita yang begitu mengejutkan itu, namun setidaknya, hatinya sudah mulai tabah menghadapi ini.

_Low battery_

Yunho mendengus pelan, ketika membaca tulisan tersebut yang muncul pada layar ponselnya. "Aish, Jung Yunho, pabbo!" rutuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan perasaan jengkel, Yunho pun langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

Meski begitu, setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa disyukuri. Ponsel kesayangan Yunho tidak dicuri, selagi Yunho dalam keadaan tak sadar-tidur.

Yah, mungkin saja, ada beberapa orang yang sempat berniat untuk mencuri harta benda Yunho. Hanya saja, karena melihat wajah Yunho yang terlalu menyedihkan malam itu, mereka pasti mengurungkan niat mereka untuk menjarah Yunho.

Pemikiran itu membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan. Mungkin, semalam Yunho memang sempat kelihatan hancur dan menyedihkan. Namun, sejak ia membuka mata di pagi itu, ia sudah berjanji dalam dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan bangkit.

Dan untuk mengawali harinya, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya di atas hamparan pasir putih nan lembut khas pantai. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Sunyi.

Pantai itu masih sunyi seperti ketika Yunho menginjakkan kakinya pertama kali di pantai itu kemarin.

Oke, karena ponsel Yunho pun tak bisa diandalkan saat ini, jadi ia tak bisa menghubungi siapapun untuk menjemputnya. Sehingga, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan dan mencari tumpangan.

Oh, ayolah, pasti seseorang bersedia memberinya tumpangan secara gratis, bukan? Siapa yang tak mengenali Jung Yunho?

Oke, oke. Abaikan kalimat itu. Itu hanyalah rangkaian kata yang menunjukkan betapa narsisnya seorang Jung Yunho. Ya, lagipula, hanya pemikiran-pemikiran konyol seperti itulah yang masih bisa menghibur hatinya saat ini.

Yunho sudah berdiri di tepi jalan beraspal di dekat pantai. Jalan itu pun terlihat sepi, seperti pantai yang baru saja dikunjunginya. "Ya Tuhan, apakah Paman Lee benar-benar menganggapku sedepresi itu hingga membawaku ke tempat sesepi ini?" gumamnya, sambil melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri tepi jalan yang sepi. Paman Lee adalah supirnya yang mengantarkannya ke pantai tersebut. Well, setidaknya, sakit hati Yunho sudah terobati, bukan? Dan Paman Lee memang berhasil. Tapi, bukan berarti, meninggalkan Yunho di tempat antah berantah yang tak dikenal Yunho seperti itu.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Apakah Paman Lee serius ingin meninggalkanku seorang diri disini, huh?" keluhnya, sambil menendang kerikil di depannya.

Samar-samar, Yunho mendengar suara mesin mobil. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil sedan yang sedang bergerak ke arahnya. Yunho mulai berharap, '_Semoga aku bisa meminta bantuan_.'

Yunho melambaikan tangannya ke arah sedan tersebut sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman khas-nya, berharap mobil sedan itu berhenti dan bersedia memberinya tumpangan.

Namun, harapan tinggallah harapan. Mobil sedan itu justru tidak menghentikan lajunya. Dengan santainya, pengemudi mobil sedan itu tetap pada kecepatannya dan mengabaikan keberadaan Yunho di tepi jalan.

Yunho mendesah keras-keras. "Baiklah, mungkin aku memang harus berjalan!" seru Yunho kesal. "Lagipula, aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga, ya?" gumamnya, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan Yunho pun mulai berlarian kecil, meski tak benar-benar tahu, arah mana yang harus ditujunya.

* * *

Changmin masih terduduk di atas sofa ruang tengah. Dan ia melamun.

"_Yunho. Jung Yunho."_

_"Yunho ditemukan tertusuk di tepi pantai, Min."_

_"Ia kehabisan banyak darah dan sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit."_

_"..."_

Dan Changmin tak lagi mengingat apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Manager Hyung. Yang terlintas di otaknya sekarang adalah bahwa Yunho tertusuk dan kehabisan banyak darah.

Pada intinya, Yunho sedang dalam bahaya!

Setelah itu, tak ada yang berarti lagi bagi Changmin. Ya, memangnya, siapa lagi yang lebih berharga dari Yunho bagi seorang Shim Changmin? Meski Changmin tak terlalu dekat dengan Yunho, namun saat ini, Yunho adalah satu-satunya 'keluarga' yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Dan saat ini, haruskah Changmin menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia nyaris kehilangan 'keluarga'nya sekali lagi?

Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya mulai meneteskan air mata. Bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan ujian yang berat seperti ini pada kami?" gumam Changmin di sela isakannya. "Apa dosa kami?" tanya Changmin lemah.

Changmin merasa tak berguna sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, ia menjadi orang yang sensitif dan mudah sekali menangis. Padahal, ia jelas-jelas mendapat kabar dari Manager Hyung bahwa Yunho mengalami musibah, namun ia justru senantiasa terdiam di dalam dorm, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Benar-benar dongsaeng yang tak tahu diri.

Dongsaeng yang menyedihkan.

Wajar saja, kalau banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Changmin hanyalah namja yang numpang tenar melalui DBSK. Hanya anak laki-laki yang jago berteriak. Apa istimewanya? Dan Changmin menyadarinya sekarang.

Shim Changmin tidak istimewa.

* * *

Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lega, ketika ia melihat sebuah bangunan kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah bangunan tersebut.

Well, itu adalah bangunan pertama yang dilihatnya setelah berjalan selama sekitar 30 menit.

Sementara kendaraan?

Oh, Yunho tidak melihat kendaraan lagi selama ia berjalan tadi. Ya, ia hanya melihat sedan dan tak ada lagi setelahnya.

Dalam hati, Yunho bertanya-tanya, '_Tempat seperti apa ini? Aku tak menduga, kalau ada wilayah seperti ini di Korea_.'

Yunho semakin dekat dengan bangunan tersebut. Matanya berhasil menangkap dengan jelas dan menyadari bahwa bangunan itu hanyalah bangunan kosong.

Mengenaskan.

Yunho menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Namun, matanya kembali menangkap sesuatu yang tertempel pada bangunan kosong tersebut.

Sebuah peta.

Yunho segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Oh! Dengan peta itu, setidaknya Yunho tahu arah dan bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke Seoul.

Dengan perasaan yang senang dan ringan, Yunho pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa puluhan mobil sedang mengerumuni pantai yang setengah jam lalu ditinggalkannya.

* * *

"Tuan Shim..." panggil supir pada Changmin yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Changmin pun membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, lantas menatap supirnya hari itu, Paman Kim. "Ne, Paman?" balas Changmin. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Saya turut berduka cita atas..."

"Gwaenchana, Paman," potong Changmin. "Yunho Hyung masih hidup dan kita semua harus berdoa untuk kesembuhannya," jelas Changmin. Changmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setidaknya, setelah merenung di dorm tadi, ia tak cengeng lagi sekarang.

Dalam hati Changmin berjanji, '_Aku tak boleh menangis atau lemah, demi Yunho Hyung!_'

"Oiya, Paman, apakah Paman tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadian tersebut?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Well, sepertinya, Manager Hyung sudah menjelaskan sesuatu padanya tadi, namun seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Changmin tidak memperhatikan perkataan Manager-nya.

Paman Kim masih terfokus pada kemudinya dan mulai menjawab, "Saya tidak tahu secara persis. Hanya saja, yang saya ketahui adalah bahwa Tuan Jung diantar oleh Pak Lee ke sebuah pantai. Pak Lee ingin memberikan waktu bagi Tuan Jung untuk sendiri, jadi Pak Lee meninggalkannya sendiri." Ia menarik nafas. "Namun, pagi ini, Tuan Jung justru ditemukan dalam keadaan tertusuk," lanjutnya. Sepertinya, Paman Kim juga merasa berat ketika harus menjelaskan bagian tersebut.

Changmin mendesah kecil. "Apakah keadaan Yunho Hyung sangat parah? Maksudku, bagaimana dengan luka tusukannya," tanya Changmin.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan," jawab Paman Kim. "Hanya saja, saya sempat berpikir, kapan Tuan Jung diserang dan seberapa lama Tuan Jung bisa bertahan dengan luka tusukan tersebut," lanjutnya.

Changmin merenungi ucapan Paman Kim. '_Benar juga. Itu luka tusukan, bukan? Seharusnya, jika Yunho ditusuk sejak lama, pasti ia tak akan bertahan lama,_' batin Changmin. Namja bersuara tinggi itu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tak boleh berpikir seperti itu.

Hyung-nya itu adalah sosok yang kuat.

Ya, Jung Yunho adalah orang yang kuat.

* * *

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Setelah berjalan sangat panjang, Yunho merasa sangat lelah.

Untung saja, saat ini, Yunho telah tiba di kawasan Seoul yang agak dikenalnya. Dan kawasan seperti itu cukup berbahaya bagi seorang superstar seperti dirinya. Jadi, untuk mewaspadai fans atau orang-orang yang mengenalinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan topi yang bisa menyamarkan wajahnya.

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dorm. Ia harus segera bertemu Changmin.

'_Maknae, tunggulah aku..._'

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Hyung?" tanya Changmin cemas pada Manager Hyung yang tengah berdiri di lorong rumah sakit.

"Hyung-mu sangat beruntung, Min," gumam Manager Hyung. "SANGAT," lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Changmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Polisi memperkirakan bahwa Yunho tertusuk sekitar tengah malam dan kami baru menemukannya pagi ini, artinya Yunho sudah bertahan selama 6 jam. Dan kenyataannya, Yunho masih hidup, meski keadaannya..."

Changmin tersenyum kecil, lantas menepuk pundak Manager Hyung, "Aku tahu, Hyung. Dan aku yakin, kalau Yunho Hyung pasti bisa bertahan asal kita semua ada disini untuknya," ucap Changmin mantap.

Manager Hyung menatap Changmin dengan tatapan terpana. Sungguh, ia tak menduga bahwa Changmin akan terlihat setegar itu. "Shim Changmin, kau..."

Changmin kembali tersenyum, lantas memeluk tubuh Manager Hyung dan berbisik pelan, "Kadang, hal-hal berat menimpa orang-orang berhati besar."

Manager Hyung terenyak. Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Changmin kemarin.

Ternyata, dunia memang ajaib.

Dunia bisa mengubah pemikiran seorang Shim Changmin hanya dalam semalam.

Meski dunia tak tahu, seberapa remuknya hati Shim Changmin.

* * *

"Changmin! Changmin!" seru Yunho yang memenuhi dorm-nya.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Changmin, Hyung pulang!" seru Yunho sekali lagi. "Kau dimana, Min?" tanya Yunho.

Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang menjawab.

Yunho mencari-cari Changmin di setiap sudut dorm.

Ruang tengah.

Kamarnya.

Kamar Changmin.

Dapur.

Setiap sudut telah diperiksa oleh Yunho.

Hasilnya?

Nihil. Changmin tak ada di dorm.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Kemana si tiang listrik itu?" tanya Yunho kesal. Kakinya pun melangkah ke ruang tengah. Ia berniat menonton TV, sembari menunggu Changmin.

"_... mengalami kejadian penusukan. Belum ada yang bisa memberikan keterangan mengenai hal ini. Pihak kepolisian maupun SM Entertainment tak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh._"

Yunho melongo. '_SM Entertainment? Memangnya, ada apa?_' Ia pun mengencangkan volume TV-nya.

"_Namun, banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa Jung Yunho bukan mengalami penusukan, melainkan menusuk dirinya sendiri._"

Yunho mengernyit. "J-jung Yunho?"

"_Meski begitu, beberapa pihak yang berada di lokasi kejadian menyanggah opini tersebut. Karena tak ada satu pun alat yang bisa digunakan untuk menusuk Jung Yunho yang tertinggal di lokasi. Kalau pun Yunho sempat berjalan setelah membuang alas penusuk, ak ada darah yang tercecer, kecuali yang mengitari tubuh Jung Yunho sendiri_."

Yunho melihat dengan jelas orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Beberapa orang berusaha mendorong sebuah ranjang dimana seorang tengah berbaring di atasnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho ketika menyadari sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

Itu adalah dirinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?"

TBC

Maaf dipotong di tengah jalan ._.v

Oke, mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya dengan cerita ini. Jadi, Dee coba jawab kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan kalian tanyakan ^^

Yap, di fic ini, Yunho memang bener-bener tertusuk dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi tenang aja, uri Yunho adalah orang yang kuat, makanya ia masih bertahan.

Lalu, siapa yang daritadi luntang-luntung dijalan? Itu Yunho, semacam jiwanya gitu.

Kalo kalian heran, kenapa Yunho bisa megang hape, bisa duduk, bisa megang remote TV, dan kejadian-kejadian yang nggak mungkin dilakukan oleh jiwa, kalian bisa lihat kejadian semacam itu di film The Invisible. Modelnya hampir sama, tokoh utama cowok di film itu juga ngalamin kecelakaan dan jiwanya yang keluyuran. Bagi dia, dia bisa pegang senapan, bahkan sampe nembak orang, tapi kenyataannya, senapannya itu nggak berpindah dari tempatnya. Jadi, apa yang dialami Yunho itu cuma bisa dilihat dan dirasakan Yunho. Ingat, disini Yunho bukan hantu, kok :)

Dan tadi rasanya pingin nangis, tiap kali nulis fic ini, karena rasanya, aku berulang kali menghina member DBSK. Maaf banget :( Tapi sungguh, aku adalah Cassiopeia ._.v Ini cuma untuk kepentingan cerita. So don't bash me please ^^v

Next chap, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu bakal mulai muncul. Kira-kira, gimana tanggapan mereka tentang ini, ya?

Hm, cukup sekian penjelasan dari Dee. Kalo ada yang masih bingung, silakan langsung tanya dan tulis pertanyaan di kotak komentar ;)

Love,

Jung Minrin


End file.
